Project: Fluffbutt
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart. Warning: Contains OOCness, Hardcore Yaoi in later chaps. MoriHon HikaKao KyouTama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so, the story behind this story...I woke up randomly...when I really should have been sleep because I always go to bed late...and BAM this story hit me like a freight train! I bet it's because I read the 'Haruhi in Wonderland' chapter in the manga last night... but anyway. Warning you guys now...all of the characters (except maybe the twins and Tamaki) are a bit ooc, especially Mori because he's the main character. This first chapter is crappily written. ; Actually, this whole story might end up crappily written...BUT IT'S CUTE! So...please stick it out. XD; I'm not really looking for 'constructive critique' because I'm not doing this story to show off my writing, I'm doing it to let out these plot bunnies that keep bugging me. But...still review! I like to hear what you guys think! :D P.S.: The title came out of thin air...I swear.  
**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, Implied KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter One**

Morinozuka Takashi walked down the road, his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder. He'd just gotten out of his college courses and was now walking to the supermarket to pick up a few things. He paused outside the supermarket, then pulled out his cell phone. Might as well see if his roommate needed anything.

"Hello?" Answered the feminine voice of his roommate. He could tell just by the tone of her voice that she was studying.

"Haruhi."

"Ah, Mori-senpai. Did you just get of class?"

"Hai, I'm stopping by the super market to get a lint roller, do you need anything?"

"LOTION!" Came another voice in the background.

"Hm, well, apparently Hikaru and Kaoru need lotion. Do you think you could possibly buy me some lead? 0.7 MM; I'm running out. Oh, and we also need some syrup and milk."

"We're already out?" Mori asked as he walked into the supermarket, grabbing a small basket and shifting to hold his cell phone up with his shoulder.

"Yea, sorry about that. I'll try and limit the twins on their intake but meanwhile, you might want to consider buying four gallons. I-"

"Gomen Mori-senpai!" Came two voices simultaneously, cutting the girl off.

"I'll pay you back." She finished, quietly shooing the twins away.

"Don't worry about it. Anything else?" He asked, already putting a bottle of cucumber melon scented lotion (The twin's favorite) in the basket.

"Hm, not really. We're out of Cheese-Its, but don't worry about getting those." Haruhi replied before a sudden hiss sounded on the line and Haruhi growled. "Hikaru, Kaoru, stop!"

"Gomen Haruhi!" The two voices sounded again before Haruhi sighed. "I might also need some aspirin."

"Done." Mori answered as he found his lint roller, then turned his basket to the school section.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi said, a smile apparent in her voice. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Ah." He replied simply before closing his cell phone, continuing on with his shopping venture.

**XXX**

Mori walked down the street with shopping bags in hand, his eyes closed. He was actually a bit tired, since he'd been up late the night before because the younger twin, Kaoru, had been ill. Haruhi and Hikaru were both stressing out, and neither of them were of help to themselves or the ill twin, so of course Mori had stepped in and handled everything.

Mori opened his eyes and blinked as he saw a small figure staggering down the road in the opposite direction of him. As the two got closer to each other, he noticed it was a child…who didn't look to be in too good of a condition. He was wearing a ragged letterman jacket with ripped tan pants and a very worn hat on his head; plus he was barefoot. He had cornflower hair and large, tired yet fearful chocolate eyes. His skin looked as though it'd be fair, but what skin he could see was covered in grime or bruises.

Being the kind person Mori was, he stepped in the way of the child, making the boy tense and look up at him from under the hat. The taller male kneeled down then, putting his bags aside before looking into the brown eyes of the other and giving him a concerned look.

When the child said and did nothing, just staring at him rather timidly, the older male sighed. "Are you alright?" Mori asked, tilting his head as if to emphasize the question.

Still the child said nothing and Mori sighed once again. What could he do? He reached forward, noticing the child tense and look even more fearfully at him, and brushed some hair from the other's eyes.

"If you're hurt, you have to tell someone."

The child seemed to relax a little at this as he kind of stepped towards the other, grabbing his arm gently. "Sleep time…" The child said softly as he nuzzled the arm.

Mori blinked when suddenly he felt the weight of the child being supported by his arm. He wrapped the arm gently around the child's smaller body and looked around. It didn't look like he was around with anyone…actually, it seemed like he was trying to get away. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he took him home until he woke up; he'd be safe until he could get home.

Coming to a resolve, he grabbed the groceries and put them securely under one arm before picking the boy up bridal style.

That's when he felt it.

Though he felt like a pervert doing it, he splayed one of his hands over the child's bottom. Yes, there was definitely something very fluffy there. He gripped it a little before the child's hat fell off and Mori's eyes widened.

At the top of this child's head were two long, white rabbit ears…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delayed chapter...but it's here now! I started school again, so I'm pretty busy and I've barely had time to even play on my laptop. Things have been coming up lately, but yea. I wrote this chapter partly at a bowling alley and the rest in my home. Enjoy. :3 And as always, read and review!**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, Implied KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some language, OOC-ness and Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this sotry contains MALE/MALE! Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Damnit, I don't own this anime? That's sad. -Pout.- But Bisco Hatori did a great job with it, and I'm proud to be writing a fan fic of it. **

**Project: Fluffbutt**

**Chapter Two**

"He stinks!" Hikaru said, stating what the others already knew to be true. Although the older twin seemed more distraught. "Make him go away!"

Haruhi patted the boy's head, smiling as he seemed to relax at the movement. "We'll give him a bath in a moment alright? We'll lather him up in your favorite smells and you won't be able to keep your hands off of him."

Hikaru purred as the girl then scratched behind his ear, he still managed a pout though. "I guess that's alright."

"Hikaru. Come here." Mori said, pulling away from the child that clung to him now. He didn't understand, the boy had had trouble just holding his hand on the way home but now, with the presence of Hikaru and Haruhi, he was all over him. It made examining him easier though.

Hikaru stared at him before slowly inching towards the two until he was in Mori's reach. The older male grabbed him and pulled him to where he was sitting in front of him.

By deductive reasoning, it was safe to assume that the little blond boy with rabbit ears and tail was like Hikaru and Kaoru. Sure, they both had red hair and cat-like features as opposed to the boy, but honestly, how many people had animal-like features anyway?

Hikaru struggled a little bit, but succumb to the older male as his ears were rubbed. Mori continued rubbing the cat's ears as he examined him closely, then released the other, ignoring the glare he got from him.

Now he looked at the boy. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but he looked anyway. Then, a slight difference in the two made itself known. "Haruhi, does Kaoru have a bar code on the back of his neck?"

Haruhi blinked, seemed to think about it before then glancing at Hikaru, who just gave her a blank look. "Hikaru, does Kaoru have markings on the back of his neck?" she asked, lifting her hair a little and point to where the bar code would be.

Hikaru then nodded. He didn't have to think about it…must have spent a lot of time looking there. "You mean the black lines right? Yea, he has them. Why?"

Haruhi then looked to Mori, because she knew he had the answer.

"Well, he doesn't." He stated simply, running a hand through the boy's hair.

"Huh?" Hikaru said, thinking they were still talking about Kaoru. "But I know he d-"

"I mean this boy here." Mori interrupted, getting a looking from Hikaru which stated he had no idea why that was significant.

"Why do you think he's different?" Haruhi asked, arching a brow.

Mori shrugged, watching the little rabbit boy nod off a bit. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll do some research tomorrow, but for now do you think you could give him a bath?"

Haruhi nodded before looking to the older twin. "Hikaru, go and borrow a pair of Kaoru's pajamas alright? I know they're too big for this kid, but at least he'll be comfortable."

The cat's ears then perked and she glared. "Don't bother Kaoru alright? If you do, I'll make you sleep on the porch tonight."

Hikaru pouted. "But Kaoru's been resting ALL DAY! He needs to wake up and keep me company!"

"Hikaru, if you don't let him rest, he's just going to be out of commission longer. You tired him out today and he was only out of bed for fifteen minutes. I promise tomorrow you can bug him all you want."

"Promise?"

"Yea."

"That doesn't sound very convincing nee-chan." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Just GO."

Hikaru glared but then crept quietly down the hall, disappearing.

"He might not feel well tomorrow." Mori stated, standing then.

"I'm sure he'll feel well enough to kick Hikaru's ass if he disturbs his sleep." Haruhi grinned.

Mori just gave a slight grin before then glancing down at the boy. "Hey." He stated, drawing the boy's attention from down the hall. "Do you have something you're called?"

The boy thought about it before frowning, and in a sad tone said a simple word that explained a lot. "Slave."

Mori and Haruhi both tensed at this, watching him. It made sense now; why he was beaten, why he was trying to get away, and why he was frightened to death of people.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Do you _like_ being called that?"

The boy seemed hesitant to answer, but then he looked up at Mori and shook his head.

Mori knelt down. "Well, is there something you'd _like_ to be called then?"

The boy blinked, not seeming to understand the question before he scratched his head. "Um…"

Hikaru sighed as he walked out with some of Kaoru's pajamas. "Kaoru's up, and he wants honey flavored tea." He stated simply, scratching his head. "I _didn't_ wake him up, so you know."

"That!" The boy suddenly said, pointing at Hikaru, who blinked with an 'eh?'

"What 'that'?" Hikaru said with a slight glare, his tail swishing a little.

"H-Hunnee?" He said, looking to Mori.

"You want to be called Honey?" Mori questioned.

The boy nodded frantically and Mori smiled. "Alright, you can be Honey then." The boy smiled at him then, happy with the name before pointing at him. Mori blinked at this gesture before understanding what the boy wanted.

"Oh, my name's Takashi Morinozuka, but I prefer Mori." He then pointed at Haruhi. "That's Haruhi Fujioka. And that's Hikaru Hitachiin. He has a brother who looks identical to him named Kaoru Hitachiin; you'll probably find Kaoru less annoying."

Hikaru glared at this statement before walking into the kitchen to get his brother's tea.

"Taka…shi?" He said with a blink, pointing at Mori. "Haruhi?" Pointed at Haruhi. "And…Hikaru?" He stated, pointing to where Hikaru had walked off too.

Mori kind of sighed. Well, he was officially Takashi to the bunny now, but he didn't really mind. When he could talk more, he'd try and get him to call him Mori.

"Mhm. And you'll most likely meet Kaoru tonight or tomorrow."

Honey nodded softly, looking down the hallway with a blank stare.

Mori watched him for a moment before patting the boy's head. "You're safe here, alright Honey?"

Honey blinked up at him before nodding with a soft smile.

"Come on Honey," Haruhi said, offering her hand to him. "Let's go take a nice, warm bath alright?"

Honey looked at Haruhi, then back up at Mori. When the taller male gave him a nod, the boy reluctantly let go of him and walked to the girl, taking her hand, the two then walking off.

Mori watched them before yawning himself. With all this excitement, he had forgotten he was tired. He walked down the hall and turned into his bedroom, plopping onto his bed. He was only going to take a quick nap before he started his homework…

**XXX**

It was a strange, but familiar feeling. In his dreams, just before actually waking up, he woke up and saw his old roommate, asking for comfort from one of his constant nightmares. And when he opened his eyes and met the frightened eyes of someone else, he was sure he was either still dreaming or going insane. He stared, his eyes locked with the eyes of the other before he sat up and looked down at the smaller figure.

It was familiar, but different.

In the darkness, Mori couldn't exactly see who was in his room, only inches from him, watching him. But he could take a pretty good guess on who it was.

"Honey?" he said sleepily, yawning. He glanced at his digital clock, its luminescent numbers reading two twenty-five in the morning. Well, there went his plan of getting his homework done that evening.

"Takashi…" answered the quiet voice of the other boy as he scooted closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked with concern, putting a hand on the other's shoulder before looking towards the open door. All that was there was pitch black; which scared even himself sometimes.

"Dark and lonely…" he whispered, as if someone might be listening in on his words. "Open too."

Mori linked together the child's 'half' sentence before he gave the other a sympathetic smile. "Ah. Haruhi put you on the couch?"

Although he didn't see it, he heard the other nod his head.

"Well, how about you sleep in my bed with me then? This will only be temporary until one of the beds opens up, which shouldn't be too long." Mori said, moving over a little. "I'll sleep on the other side."

But Honey simply climbed into the bed after him, crawling under the blankets and then relaxing. Mori remained where he was, waiting to see if the other would be uncomfortable with how close they were. When Honey did nothing, he laid down once more and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Honey."

Silence greeted him and he began to fall asleep once more before he heard the other say something.

"Excuse me…?" he said in his tired state.

"Comfy." he said again.

"Oh…yea…"

"Night…" Honey said, so softly that the taller male almost missed it. "See you in the morning…"

With that Mori was asleep once more, resting with those words swirling through his head…but had Honey said them…or his old roommate?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. My Microsoft word doesn't work anymore, which means I typed this ALL on the Document Manager. TT_TT I'm going to start working soon, but when I'm not working during Summer break I should be able to post. And thanks to everyone for watching such a lame story! XD  
**

**Project: Fluffbutt**

**Chapter 3**

**XXX**

A loud shattering made the boy shoot up from his spot in bed and defend himself with his arms, but when no pain came, he peeked through his arms. He was alone...in a strange bed and in a strange room. He wasn't complaining; the bed was quite comfortable and the room was quite cool for it being noon in the spring, but he was lost. When did he get here? He climbed out of the bed and cautiously wandered about the room until he was sure he was in it by himself. He was sure he'd heard something break though.

Walking back to the bed, he plopped down, blinking. Wait a minute... He leaned over and sniffed at one of the pillows.

_'Taka-shi?'_

Oh right! He'd been rescued by that kind stranger! And now he was staying at his place with a pretty girl and a grumpy cat! It all came back to him and he smiled. He liked feeling clean. Heck, he liked just being here. Climbing out of the bed again, he quietly opened the door of the bedroom and crept down the hallway. Voices reached his ears.

"Geez, you're so clumsy Hikaru!" He didn't recognize this voice.

"Geez, you're so distracting Kaoru!" This one was a mock of the one before, but he recognized it.

"I'm only distracting because you want me to be."

"Kaoru, I'm pretty sure you could cause a four-way wreck if you wanted to."

There was silence for a moment and his ear twitched forward to try and pick up any noise he may be missing.

"Hey."

Honey jumped ten feet in the air as the 'grumpy cat' was now kneeling in front of him, watching the other with a bored expression.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to listen in on other's conversations?"

"Hikaru, don't be so mean."

Honey's eyes widened slightly as a person identical to the 'grumpy cat' turned the corner, though he seemed friendlier.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Honey blinked, looking from one cat to the other and back again.

Kaoru just chuckled. "I'm sorry, you haven't met me yet. I'm Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother. It's nice to meet you." Kaoru offered his hand, and Honey moved back from the other.

"Don't bother with him." Hikaru commented, stretching as his tail swished behind him.

Kaoru just rolled his eyes. "You're so annoying." was all he stated before turning and walking back into the kitchen. "Anyway, how're you going to tell Haruhi that you broke her favorite plate?"

"It's easy, I'll just buy her a new one before she notices!"

Kaoru sighed softly before coughing. "Are you interested in breakfast Honey?"

Honey blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Don't worry, I'm not cooking it." He commented with a smile, because of course he didn't want to get anyone else sick. "But Hikaru's cooking might make you feel sick anyway."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the obvious stab in his direction but simply turned and went back to into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Kao-chan hurt?" Honey asked, reaching up and putting his palm to the other's forehead.

Kaoru blinked before smiling. Honey was cuter than Haruhi had made him out to be! He was almost like the _little_ brother he'd never had. "Don't worry too much Honey, it's just a little cold."

"Little nothing! You've been sick for nearly three weeks now!" Commented Hikaru from the kitchen, a delicious smell wafting in their direction.

"It's not that serious." Argued Kaoru, who walked over to the table and sat down, closing his eyes. "It's just serious to you."

Hikaru sighed but didn't answer, going back to cooking. Honey blinked before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"So how old are you Honey?" Kaoru questioned, directing his attention to the new presence at the table.

Honey seemed to blink at the question and looked up thoughtfully. "Umm..." He smiled. "I was born in the year of the rabbit!"

Kaoru thought about it for a moment. He was too old to be born in 2001...so... "Honey...are you saying that you're actually _twenty two_?"

Honey thought about it before he shrugged. He didn't really celebrate his birthday...not that he remembered anyway.

"So...you're actually Honey...sempai?"

Honey just blinked at him.

"There's no way he's older than us." Hikaru stated, placing two plates down; one in front of Honey and the other in front of Kaoru.

"Well, he says he was born in the year of the rabbit...but he doesn't seem to know his age..." Kaoru picked up a piece of bacon and began chewing on the end of it.

"He's too small."

"There's such a thing as 'stunted growth'." Kaoru stated before looking at Hikaru. "Go get yourself a plate and pull up a chair."

Hikaru shrugged a shoulder, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Honey was nibbling on a piece of toast. "How old is Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. It seemed important...

"We're twenty," Kaoru answered for the both of them, beginning to cut his French toast.

Honey nodded, beginning to eat more of the food. Hikaru soon returned, sitting close to his twin. Honey watched the two. He hadn't met a lot of brothers...but he knew that they didn't usually sit that close to each other.

After a while, Kaoru set down his fork and watched his food for a moment. The action didn't go unnoticed, and Hikaru paused mid-bite.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" he asked, concern in his voice as he set down the fork which was still full of food.

"I lost my appetite." Kaoru replied, standing. Honey couldn't help but notice how he looked a little green.

Hikaru instantly got up, taking his brother's arm and leading him out.

Honey blinked, turning to watch after them. Only moments later did he hear retching, and he found it impossible to finish his food.

"Honey-Sempai! Bring me the phone please!"

Mori stood there silently, waiting for business to start. At this time only senior citizens came in with their coupons, ready to check out. It was boring sometimes, but he enjoyed such peace in a normally busy supermarket.

"Good afternoon Mori." came a sweet voice, pulling his attention back to the customer at the end of his register.

"Good afternoon Reana-san, did you find everything alright?" It was a normal customer, a sweet old woman who came every Tuesday and Friday.

"As well as usual," she said with a smile, watching the male checking her items out. "You seem a little eager to get home today. Did you finally get a girl?"

Mori blinked, looking at the old woman. She always said this to him, but today it caught his attention. "Ah...no madam. I just have to study for midterms."

"What are you going into again?"

"Genetics."

"Good for you." She smiled before taking out her checkbook. "How much do I owe you?"

He glanced at the price on the cash register. "$32.50"

Watching her fill out the check, he took it before turning off his light. "Would you like help carrying those out to your car?"

She smiled. "That'd be fine."

Picking up the bags, making a note of what was breakable and what wasn't, he began walking out with the old lady. The trip wasn't a long one, and soon he watched the woman drive away. Turning to go back into the store, he paused when he felt his pocket vibrating. Mori quickly fished out his phone and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

Only the sound of retching answered him before a frantic voice then took over.

"Can we take him to the doctors NOW?"

Mori sighed. "Yea, get him ready."

He closed his phone and walked in to ask his manager if he could leave early.

"Hello Mori-sempai."

Mori turned, meeting a glare of light.

"Kyoya-kun, what are you doing here?"

The younger male pushed up his glasses so that Mori could see his eyes, and found that he was glancing towards the inside of the market.

"My dog loves commoner food."

Mori followed his eyes and saw an energetic blonde waiting for his master.

"I didn't know you had a pet." he stated, looking back to the other.

"My family does run the Hybrid Hospitals, you know." He looked over at the other. "I'm surprised you have one though."

Mori blinked, not knowing how he knew that about him.

Noticing the older male's reaction, Kyoya reached forward, plucking a single hair from the other's shirt. "A white rabbit hair." he stated, examining it. "White rabbits are rare pets to have."

Mori kind of blinked. "How rare is it for...a hybrid to not have a barcode?"

Kyoya looked at him. "Only our prototypes didn't have barcodes, and most of them have passed on now. Why do you ask?"

Before Mori had a chance to answer, the dog that he'd seen earlier tackled the younger male.

"Kyoya! Dépêchez-vous vers le haut déjà! Ils ont des nouvelles nourritures d'homme du peuple en vente que je juste dois essayer!"

Mori kind of blinked. Was he speaking French? Kyoya held up a hand as if telling the other to calm down before gesturing towards Mori.

"Tamaki, this is my good friend Mori-sempai."

Tamaki, as was the name of the dog, turned to Mori and smiled brightly.

"Good day Mori-sempai! It is very nice to meet you!"

So he spoke Japanese as well, but with an obvious accent.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Tamaki turned back to Kyoya and hugged his arm.

"Pouvons-nous entrer dans maintenant aimons-nous?" He nuzzled him and gave the other puppy eyes.

Kyoya seemed unaffected by it, however. "Alright, come on." He began leading the dog towards the store.

Mori shook his head. "Kyoya, one of my cats is sick."

Kyoya paused and looked back at him, pushing up his glasses. "You have cats too?"

"Well, my roommate has two cats, and one of them is sick."

"I see, well here." Kyoya handed Mori a business card.

"Call me at six and bring in your pets for a checkup. I can get you a decent discount."

"Alright, thank you."

Kyoya tilted his head. "Can you bring your rabbit too? I'd like to meet him."

Mori stared down at the card and nodded. "Sure."

Kyoya smiled, though Mori wasn't sure if it was a true smile or not. "I'll be seeing you later then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY FOR UPDATES! :D Sorry about how long this took, just been in a funk lately. Anyway, not much to say on this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :3**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, Implied KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some language, OOC-ness and Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this sotry contains MALE/MALE! Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Damnit, I don't own this anime? That's sad. -Pout.- But Bisco Hatori did a great job with it, and I'm proud to be writing a fan fic of it. **

**Project: Fluffbutt**

**Chapter Four**

When Mori got homethe situation hadn't seemed to improve at all. Kaoru was crouched in front of the toilet, looking incredibly pale and about ready to pass out. Hikaru was sitting behind his brother, rubbing his back soothingly while looking exhausted from worrying, and Honey was sitting in the living room, glued to the TV.

Well, at least he had gotten their things together for a possible over night stay.

"Hikaru, did you call Haruhi yet?" he asked, walking by Honey and giving him a pat on the head.

"She was in class," the cat responded, running a hand through his brother's hair affectionately.

"I'll call her on the way then." He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, gaze resting on the twins. "Will Kaoru be alright until we get to the hospital?"

Hikaru was about to answer, but Kaoru spoke this time. "I-I'll be fine."

Mori moved into the bathroom to carefully pick the sick cat up and walk him out to the car. "Hikaru, grab your things."

Hikaru nodded, grabbing the suitcases that he'd asked Honey to pack earlier and following after the older man, closing the door behind him.

Silence was in the apartment, and Honey turned off the TV to look around. Where had everyone gone? They hadn't just…left him had they? He moved to the door, standing there and staring at it.

Honey had been left alone and he was scared, though he wasn't sure why. A flood of emotion came over him and he began to cry softly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mori looked at the blond boy.

"Honey let's…what's wrong?" The taller male's brow furrowed, disturbed to see the rabbit crying. What had happened in the space of him leaving to now?

Honey's eyes were wide, surprised to see the taller male, but he was also extremely happy as well. He hadn't been left behind! He jumped up, clinging to the other and nuzzling him.

"Takashi! I missed you!" Honey exclaimed happily.

Mori blinked before he smiled. Now he understood why the other was crying.

"Come on Honey, they're waiting on us," Mori answered, wrapping his arms around the boy.

**XXX**

Getting Honey into the car had been an easy task; getting him out was a whole different story. The moment he'd glanced at the hospital, his eyes had widened and he refused to move. He looked ready to bolt.

"Come on Honey…if you come inside, I'll give you something sweet."

Honey's ear twitched and he glanced at the other. "Sweet…like…cake?"

Mori blinked. The boy liked cake?

"Is that what you want?" Honey nodded. "Then I'll give you cake, but Kaoru isn't feeling well. We need to take him inside now."

Honey was still hesitant, but after a moment Mori had coerced the boy out of the front seat and into his arms. Hikaru and Kaoru had been unable to wait for them, and had gone on ahead. He wasn't about to leave Honey in the car by himself though. Carefully, Mori placed the boy on his shoulders, closing the car door with his hip before he walked in.

The hospital was rather empty, which was odd. But then again, this was a hospital for humanoid pets and seeing as there weren't a lot of them, it would be empty. There were two other occupants in the room, in the opposite corner from Hikaru and Kaoru.

A girl who looked like she was in middle school ran a hand lovingly through the hair of a boy who lay asleep in her lap. From what Mori could tell, he was a dog; different breed from Tamaki though.

"Excuse me, sir." Mori blinked and looked to the counter at the nurse who was calling him. "Are you perhaps the owner of those two in the corner?" She gestured to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No, but their owner put them in my care until she can get here."

The nurse nodded and gestured for him to come to the counter. "Please sign these papers and I'll go ahead and call Kyoya-sama to let him know you're here."

Mori nodded, looking over the paper before moving to sit in the corner next to the twins.

"Hina Kamishiro, the doctor will see your pet now," came the voice of the nurse, making Mori glance to the girl across the room.

"I'll be right there," the girl answered before she shook the boy in her lap carefully. "Come on Shiro, the doctor's going to make you all better now."

Sleepily, the boy in her lap sat up and blinked tiredly, staring right at Mori. "He doesn't look qualified," he said a bit rudely.

"No, not him Shiro, the doctor is waiting for us." She stood, holding his hand to help him up. The boy got up with some difficulty, holding his lower abdomen in pain.

"Well, if you're sure Hina," he said, pain lacing his words.

The girl nodded, smiling at the boy before she looked over at Mori. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, Mori-Sempai, but you know how he can be."

Mori blinked as a nurse came up beside the young pair with a wheelchair. Hina helped Shiro sit down, the two then disappearing into a room.

'_That was odd…have I met them before?'_ Mori thought before he shook his head and began filling out the paper work.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! MOAR UPDATES! :D I got really happy about one of my reviews because someone finally asked a question that I've been waiting to be asked. But the answer isn't revealed in this chapter. XD Although, I think you all can sense a little bit of storyline coming up. :3 I hope. Anyway, DID ANYONE SQUEE AT MY CAMEO LAST CHAPTER? Did anyone even notice who I put in there? XD I wanna try and do more, so I'll figure something out. In the meantime, enjoy the storyline!  
**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, Implied KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some language, OOC-ness and Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this sotry contains MALE/MALE! Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Damnit, I don't own this anime? That's sad. -Pout.- But Bisco Hatori did a great job with it, and I'm proud to be writing a fan fic of it. **

**Project: Fluffbutt**

**Chapter Five**

Just as Mori had finished the paperwork, Haruhi came rushing in, out of breath. The poor girl usually rode her bike to school, work, and the apartment, but it was in the shop now and from the looks of it, she had run to get here.

"I'm so sorry Mori-sempai, I didn't mean to make you have to do this," she said between breaths as she rushed to the twins' side. Kaoru was sleeping now, using his brother as a pillow.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of worried about him, too," Mori responded, handing the girl the paperwork. He watched as Haruhi read it over carefully before nodding and walking to the desk to speak to the nurse.

Mori sighed and leaned back before he looked around the room. Now where had Honey run off to? After a moment of looking, he spied him near the door that the girl and boy had disappeared into, looking up at a chart of the digestive system.

"Honey, come sit down," Mori called to the boy, making the rabbit look his way with his ears straight up and his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Takashi, come look at the pictures!" Honey said, pointing to the chart before looking back at it again.

Mori sighed softly but stood, walking over to the boy and looking at the chart.

"See? The food gets all eated away by the water in your tummy! It's amazing!" the rabbit exclaimed, looking up at the taller male with a happy smile. Mori couldn't help but notice that Honey's vocabulary was getting better.

"What did you watch on TV today, Honey?" Mori asked, picking the boy up and carrying him back over to their seats.

"TV?" Honey asked with a blink. "You mean the box?"

Mori nodded as he sat down, allowing the boy to sit in his lap.

"I don't really know. It talked about stars and lots of other things too!" Honey explained, making himself comfortable in the other's lap.

"Hm," was all Mori responded with, looking up at Haruhi as she came back.

"Well, Kyoya-sempai is almost ready for us," Haruhi stated before she looked from Mori to Honey and back again. "That's kind of cute," she said with a smile.

Mori didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but decided not to ask. "Kyoya told me it was rare to have a white rabbit…but as far as I see it, it's rare to have any kind of pet."

Haruhi nodded before she plopped next to the boy and Mori. "That's because of how they're made," she replied, looking a bit guiltily to the twins.

Mori, noticing the look, was about to say something before Kyoya walked into the room with his hyperactive dog following behind him, pushing a wheelchair.

"Mori-sempai, Haruhi, it's nice to see you again," Kyoya said as he walked up to the group, looking at the boy in Mori's lap and blinking. "I see…so this is the white rabbit."

Honey just looked up at the other and smiled. "Hello!"

Tamaki looked to the group then before seeing Haruhi and gasping. "HARUHI!" he said, hugging the girl tightly then. "I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

Haruhi grunted slightly. "I was fine until you came."

Tamaki gasped before he went to sulk in the corner, sniffling softly.

"Haruhi, I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt Tamaki's feelings. His mushroom cultivation is getting to be that of an expert," Kyoya said before looking to the twins. "So Kaoru is the one that's sick?"

Hikaru nodded before he kind of nudged his younger brother. "Kaoru, wake up."

Kaoru's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya-sempai, how are things with m'lord?" he asked sleepily, shifting to get up with Hikaru's help.

Kyoya shrugged and gestured to where Tamaki was growing mushrooms. Kaoru snickered, which made Hikaru snicker as well.

"M'lord is such a cry baby," the twins said simultaneously, which had Tamaki growling at them in an instant.

Kyoya sighed. "It's almost like old times." He looked to Honey and Mori, politely offering a hand to the rabbit. "Hello, Honey-sempai, I'm Kyoya. Would you like something sweet?" The rabbit gasped and nodded, taking the male's hand and sliding off of Mori's lap.

"You might want to teach him not to take candy from strangers." Kyoya said seriously, before turning to lead them to the examining room. "Come on Tamaki."

Tamaki followed his master's command easily, looking to Honey. "Hello Honey-sempai! I'm Tamaki!"

"It's nice to meet you Tama-chan!" Honey said happily, smiling up at the dog.

Hikaru in the meantime, had sat his brother carefully in the wheelchair and followed after them. All that remained was Haruhi and Mori.

"Mori-sempai, you look a bit lost…" Haruhi stated, offering her hand to help him up.

"Mm," Mori answered before following after the group, Haruhi in tow, but she was right. He was indeed lost. How did Hikaru and Kaoru know Tamaki and Kyoya? How did Kyoya know Honey's name? Had he referred to Honey as 'sempai' before? And, more importantly, what did Kyoya mean when he said that 'it was almost like old times'?

**XXX**

"According to the tests, Kaoru is perfectly fine," Kyoya said, looking at Hikaru, Haruhi, and Mori.

"He is not 'perfectly fine'! He's been throwing up non-stop and sleeping all day!" Hikaru exclaimed, growling.

"Tamaki's been through that before, as well. If you just give it another week, he'll get over it."

"But what's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, when you mix human DNA with animal DNA, things change drastically in their bodies. Kaoru, as a human, doesn't know how to handle certain things that his cat DNA would make happen to him. So his human body just reacts to it as if he were sick. It might happen once every month, but it isn't going to kill him."

"Why doesn't it happen to Hikaru?" Haruhi inquired, looking at the other cat who was calming down a bit.

"It can happen to Hikaru, but seeing as he's stronger than Kaoru, it'll just feel like a headache rather than outright sickness."

Mori sighed. "Well, what cat instinct was Kaoru going through anyway?"

"Heat." Kyoya responded, pushing up his glances. "His body might become accustomed to it eventually, but until then he'll just be sick for a few days."

Haruhi sighed slightly, relieved that nothing was wrong with Kaoru, but at the same time disturbed by what had been happening to him.

"I'll go ahead and prescribe some medicine, just to ease his nausea," Kyoya stated, jotting on a piece of paper as Hikaru left the room to go be with the other pets.

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi responded, taking the paper and slipping it into her pocket.

Kyoya nodded before turning to Mori. "Now, about Honey-sempai. I'm certain now that he's one of our prototypes, but I'm surprised he's still alive. Most of our prototypes have passed away."

Mori didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry though, he seems perfectly healthy. Honey-sempai should be able to live a normal, human-length life," Kyoya stated, smiling at the relief he saw on Mori's face.

"Is there any way to find out what his real name is? Maybe just to know a little about him?"

"Well, without a barcode it's next to impossible, but I'll look over the files for our prototypes and let you know if I find anything."

Mori nodded and stood. "Thank you." He looked to Haruhi.

"Go on ahead," she said, taking out her checkbook. "I need to cover the costs for the check up."

Mori nodded and walked out, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone.

"Are we still not allowed to tell him? I mean, come on! Honey-sempai is obviously alive and well!" Haruhi stated, looking at Kyoya. "And once we tell him, we can all be…"

"One happy family again?" Kyoya asked, finishing the girl's sentence. "With everything our little 'family' has gone through, I don't know if Mori-sempai can take a shock like that." He sighed softly, looking to a picture that hung on his wall of a group of high school students. It was amazing that Mori hadn't taken notice of it. "I know what you're thinking Haruhi, but for now, let's just go through the motions and see what happens."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've finally graduated high school and I now have a lot of free time. The updates will continue to come as long as I'm inspired for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Chapter 6**

The next few days passed without anything spectacular happening and soon the two college students found themselves nose deep in material that needed to be studied for their finals. Haruhi had no problem finding some quiet time to herself, for the twins understood how important it was for her to pass her exams. Mori, however, had a little bunny boy to be worried about.

If he could just keep Honey occupied for a few hours a day things would be fine, but nothing seemed to work. He had turned the TV on to a channel that would captivate the little hybrid, but every five minutes Honey would come into his room telling him about all the things that he had learned about.

Mori's next tactic was to take Honey to the park while he studied. That idea had been a big mistake for he found himself tending to little wounds that the boy received while playing and constantly watching the boy in fear that he might be kidnapped.

Mori returned that day from the park with a sigh, allowing the boy to go straight for the TV.

"Honey-sempai giving you trouble, Mori-sempai?" Hikaru, who was lazily stretched out on the couch, asked as he watched the taller male rub his temples.

"Not necessarily. It's just difficult to concentrate," Mori said before he looked to the rabbit and couldn't stop the smile that found its way to his lips.

"If you'd like, we could keep him occupied for you." Kaoru piped in, making Mori turn to the younger twin who was standing in the kitchen.

Though the offer was pleasant, he knew he wouldn't be getting away from this without paying a price.

"What do you want?" Mori asked, looking from Hikaru to Kaoru.

Simultaneously the twins grinned, bearing their canines to the older male.

"What do we want?" Kaoru repeated, resting his jaw in his hand.

"Why, nothing really," Hikaru answered, mimicking his twin's actions.

"We just want to help you out," they both finished, their tails flicking slightly.

Mori didn't believe them, but if they didn't tell him what they wanted there was nothing he could do about it.

"Just go to Kyoya-sempai's house to study and leave Honey-sempai to us," Kaoru instructed, looking to the boy whose attention was fully on the screen of the TV.

"Yea, besides, we watch him while you and Haruhi are at school. It's no problem, really," Hikaru added, watching Mori as his tail swayed with anticipation.

Mori couldn't help the uneasiness he was feeling from the twins, but he really did need to study.

"Well, alright."

Honey was occupied well enough by the TV for an hour after Mori had left to go study. After a rerun came on however, Honey became bored and went to search for Mori. Upon finding that he had left, Honey sighed and started heading back to the living room. However, Honey's ears perked up suddenly and he turned towards the cracked door of the twins' room. He could hear purring and slight panting.

"_Neh, Hikaru,_" came Kaoru's voice.

Honey recognized the tone immediately and he backed away from the door quietly. He didn't want to disturb the pair after all. No sooner had he sat in front of the TV though when Hikaru crept up and poked his head over the back of the couch.

"Honey-sempai, how are you doing?" Hikaru asked, his tone playful.

"I'm fine," Honey said a bit shyly, not looking back at the cat.

"You look lonely. Do you want to play with me and Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, grinning widely.

"I'm fine," Honey said again, looking back at Hikaru.

"Aw come on. It's a fun game! And you can play it with Mori-sempai!"

Honey's ear twitched at this suggestion and he finally turned back to face the cat completely. Takashi didn't play too many games with him; was this something he could really play with him?

"Or you can just watch us until you know how to play."

"I…only have to watch?" Honey asked, his hands fidgeting together.

"Honey, if you don't want to you don't have to." Kaoru's voice came from down the hallway, the younger twin appearing in the living room in a pair of blue shorts.

"It's just an offer," Hikaru added, nodding then.

"I want to play with Takashi though."

Hikaru shot a grin at Kaoru who grinned back at his older brother.

"Well then we-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two cats huffed. Hikaru stood and went to the door, opening it without undoing the chain.

At the door stood a rather shaggy looking man with dark black hair and hazel eyes that made Hikaru cringe slightly.

"Sorry, we don't want any." Hikaru went to shut the door before the man pushed on it.

"I'm not sellin' nothin'. I came to get back what's mine."

Honey tensed at the voice before he suddenly ran past Kaoru.

"No! No! I won't go!" Honey shouted as he ran into Mori's room and slammed the door.

Hikaru watched Honey before he then turned back to the man and growled, remembering the little details the rabbit had given them when he first came.

"He's not going back with you." Hikaru hissed out before he slammed the door shut and locked it. The man began to bang on the door.

"Ya got 'til the count of ten to get the fuck off our property and then I'm calling the cops!" Hikaru shouted as he grabbed the phone and looked to his younger brother.

"Go hide with Honey!"

Kaoru did as he was told as Hikaru began to dial the police. All went quiet and Hikaru paused with his finger over the send button. He remained like that for a few minutes before he sighed and pressed end.

"You guys it's sa-" A brick came crashing through the sliding glass door suddenly and Hikaru jumped, quickly beginning to dial the police again.

"Ootori police department, what's your emergency?" The operator answered.

"There's some guy trying to break into our apartment an-"

The man was standing at the back door now, breaking the glass door completely as he slammed his body into the door. Hikaru dropped the phone in his panic and abandoned it on the floor.

"I will have what's mine," the man growled and Hikaru hissed, his hackles raised.

"Over my dead body," Hikaru hissed darkly. The man smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, that can be arranged."

Hikaru lunged at the man, sinking his teeth into the man's arm.

Meanwhile in Mori's room, Kaoru had pulled out his cell phone.

"Mori-sempai? Um…some man. He just...he's broken into the apartment. H-Honey's fine but Hikaru's fighting him an- No. I can't leave. I'm not leaving Hikaru by himself. I'll get Honey out. But I'm not leaving. Yea, I'll send him to the office. Okay, bye."

Kaoru turned to the rabbit who had his arms wrapped around a little stuffed rabbit that Mori had just recently given to him.

"Honey-sempai, you need to get out of here," Kaoru said in as soothing of a voice as he could muster up.

Honey nodded with a soft sniffle as Kaoru moved to the window and pushed out the screen.

"Here Honey, go out the window and go to the office. Mori-Sempai will pick you up from there, ok?" Kaoru said to Honey, who nodded. Kaoru gave the rabbit a hug before he pushed the boy out the window and closed it behind him.

Honey could hear the commotion in the apartment with loud hissing and yelling. Everyone in the next three blocks could hear it and all Honey could do was run.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another short chapter, but a lot happened in this one. :D I have been in a writing funk as of late. Trying to get out of it. A lot is going on this week, so the following chapters will be slow. I'm sorry. D:**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, Implied KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Mori was getting rather frustrated as he sat at the red light, trying to be patient and wait for the light to turn green. Every other second, he glanced at his phone as if it had rung but since Kaoru had called it had remained silent. He had called Haruhi to let her know what was going on but it had gone straight to voice mail and he already knew that Haruhi had probably let it die and had yet to charge it.

The light turned green and Mori went from 0 to 30 in about five seconds and turned the corner into his apartment complex. The office was at the front so that no one could just come and go as they pleased, while their apartment resided more or less in the center of the complex. Mori braked, his eyes scanning the area of the office before he noticed the apartment security guard holding a small blond in his arms. The pink rabbit was a dead giveaway.

Quickly Mori parked the car and ran over to the security guard.

The rabbit's chocolate colored eyes landed on Mori and he suddenly began to squirm.

"Takashi! Takashi! Hikaru and Kaoru! And master! He's there! He's going to hurt them!" Honey, who had just gotten over crying, was crying again as the security guard handed Honey over to Mori.

For a moment, Mori could care less. He was just relieved that Honey was alright. He didn't know what he would do if he'd lost him. He held the smaller form to himself for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright, Honey what's going on?" Mori asked as he carried Honey over to his car and sat him down on the hood.

Honey sniffled.

"Master…he came to get me. And…and Hikaru shut the door in his face…but then master…he broke in and Kaoru told me to run away and…"

Mori processed this information. Master? Was…Honey talking about the man that he had escaped from? Who had abused him? And Hikaru and Kaoru had stayed back with that man? The taller male then shook his head before he looked at Honey.

"Honey, stay here with the nice security guard okay?"

"But Hik-"

"I'm going to go help them. Just wait here for me okay?"

Honey sniffled before he nodded. With that, Mori took off running for his apartment. With the chain in the door, he had to take the same entrance that the intruder had through the back door and he was met with quite the scene.

The cushions on the couch were strewn about and long claw marks with stuffing popping out were on the back, the table was knocked over and there was some blood on the walls. Not to mention a few holes.

"_There goes my damage deposit."_ Mori thought before he heard voices down the hall. He moved down the hallway quietly until he came to his room.

"I swear to god, if you don't tell me where the fuck you hid him, your brother is going to get it," came an unrecognizable voice.

"I don't know where the hell he is! Just leave him alone!" Hikaru's voice this time, ragged with exhaustion and pain.

Mori stepped into the room, taking in the situation. Hikaru was incredibly wounded to the point where he could barely move from his position on the floor while the man held Kaoru by his neck, Kaoru's ears folded back and a low hiss emitting from his throat. Finally his eyes met with the man's hazel ones, and a new hatred erupted in him.

"Put the cat down," Mori demanded.

"Why should I?" The man asked with a glare, his hand tighter around Kaoru's neck.

"I'll make it hurt less," Mori said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, you'll hurt the cat in the process."

"Are you a gambling man? Do you really want to take that chance?"

The man could tell that Mori was serious and so he released Kaoru and turned to attack Mori. Mori dodged and grabbed the man, throwing him into the wall. He wasn't worried about this man beating him; he was after all the national champion in Kendo. The man, however, wasn't to be taken down so easily and was driven by some unknown force as he lunged at Mori again.

This time Mori sent a punch to the man's gut, which sent the man stumbling backwards into the hallway. The man growled as Mori walked up to him.

"You fucking bastard."

Mori glared down at the man before he grabbed him by the shirt and held him up.

"You come into my house, hurt and scare my friends, break my things and you're calling me the bastard?" Mori said in a low, deep growl, the man struggling to get his footing.

"Takashi…" The voice drew his attention to the end of the hall, where Honey was standing, his ears upright as he looked at him.

"Honey, I told yo-" A kick to his stomach made Mori release his grasp on the man's shirt before he was shoved against the opposite wall. Mori went to defend himself but a white explosion of pain blinded him briefly and he was on the ground.

The taller male was disoriented as he looked up at the man with a glare, but the man was no longer looking at him but to Honey instead.

"Heh, finally you show yourself." The man said with a growl as he began to walk towards Honey. "You thought you'd finally been rid of me, did you? Well you were wrong my pet."

Honey backed away from the man in fright, looking about ready to bolt though his eyes darted from the man to Mori.

"Honey, run." Mori grunted out, struggling to get up and shake off his disorientation.

"Yes 'Honey', run. And I'll wait here with your friends until you return." The man stood in front of Honey, smirking. "But you won't…will you? You'll come with me so I won't hurt your friends anymore." A hand gently brushed a lock of blond hair out of Honey's eyes before he moved down his face to cup his cheek.

"N-No…I won't run," Honey muttered softly, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"That's right pet. Let's just go back home and your friends can live their lives peacefully." The man forced Honey's face up so that the rabbit would look him in the eye.

"I won't run…but I'm not going with you either!" Honey shouted, his eyes flashing before he grabbed the man's hand and twisted the skin on top of it, then flipped the man over and hard into the ground.

The man groaned in pain and he growled as he moved to get up.

"You little brat!" The man lunged at the small boy, but Honey was too quick for the man. He dodged him and grabbed him again, tripping him and forcing him to the ground, pinning him with his arm in a way that he could easily break it.

"MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS IS A NO-NO!" Honey shouted before he then broke the man's arm, the man shouting out in pain. The rabbit wasn't done there, however, as he then turned the man over and began to beat him angrily.

Mori, with his disorientation now gone, rushed over to the boy.

"Mitsukuni, stop!"

Honey froze, breathing deeply with his hand in mid punch.

"Honey, release him."

Honey did as Mori told him, his hands falling to his sides and shaking.

"H-he deserves them…he d-deserves each and every one of them." Honey said before sniffling.

Mori frowned softly before he picked up the boy and held him close, the smaller boy shaking with sobs.

"I know…I know…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay YFY what's your excuse now? Well, the excuse is that my keyboard on my lappy sucks so I have no x OR s keys. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Pink Bead Girl because I always feel so awesome when I read her reviews. Thank you ALL though for reviewing. These are the most reviews I've EVER had.  
**

**Summary: Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, KyouTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Time always seemed to become so warped by tragedy. While he held the little rabbit in his arms, listening to him sob and feeling his body shake until finally he became too tired to continue and simply fell asleep, time seemed to go by slowly. Paramedics came into the apartment with armed police officers, taking the man for treatment and into custody and also taking Hikaru and Kaoru for treatment. From what he could tell as they passed, Kaoru was well off while Hikaru was beaten up and quite obviously exhausted.

Mori wasn't aware of when he and Honey had been moved from the wrecked apartment to the curb outside, but Honey hadn't stirred from his sleep and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Time seemed to freeze for him. Things around him became still as he focused on his thoughts and the small warmth in his arms.

As for his thoughts, he was going over what had happened in the last two hours. It wasn't until Honey was striking the man that he knew only as 'master' that something seemed off.

He hadn't called him Honey back then had he? But if he didn't call him Honey and Honey responded, what had he called him? And why did Honey respond to it?

Mori wasn't given much time to consider these thoughts, however, as a limo pulled up to the scene and Haruhi stumbled out of the car, followed closely by Tamaki and Kyoya. That's when time decided to speed up. Mori spoke to the three of what had occurred, Honey choosing that moment to wake up. Tamaki easily kept the boy entertained so he wouldn't get upset again, which was a relief for Mori. It was then that Kyoya suggested they go to his home. Since his family owned the hospital, they would be well informed of the twins' conditions and since his family also owned the police department, they'd be well guarded.

Mori would have argued, wanting to be with them since they had done so much to protect Honey but he suddenly found himself drained of energy and it wasn't hard to persuade him to come and relax at Kyoya's home. He left his car behind and they all simply went to Kyoya's mansion in the limo.

Mori was a man who liked traditional looking homes, but he did have to admire how modern Kyoya's home was. Its walls were glass and where there wasn't glass there was black granite. It looked stunning, thought not particularly private. One thing that Mori also noted as he walked in was that it was quiet. He was so used to living with the twins that he was no longer used to empty silence anymore. It almost sprung up a sort of fear in him, a fear of white walls and the sound of nothing.

Tamaki snapped Mori out of his thoughts by moving to the piano and playing a wonderful tune, something from Carmen if Mori could place it. He placed Honey down on the couch as he was beginning to doze off and Haruhi sat beside the bunny, running a hand through his hair. When Mori looked to see his gracious host, he couldn't help but notice the way that Kyoya watched the blond on the piano with what seemed to be a feeling of contentment and love. That was when Kyoya took notice of Mori looking at him and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm going to order pizza since no one is here to cook today," was all Kyoya said before he turned and walked out of the room.

**XXX**

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The twins were fine and Haruhi used Kyoya's limo to pick them up, Tamaki going with her. Kyoya had led Mori to a room where he could put Honey down to sleep, the rabbit fading in and out of consciousness all day. Kyoya then excused himself to go and take a shower.

Mori yawned softly and went to lay Honey down, but the rabbit clung to him tightly.

"He's going to get me," Honey whispered softly, burying his face into Mori's shoulder.

Mori frowned at these words, holding the rabbit tighter to himself and closing his eyes. "I promise you Honey…he'll never touch you again as long as I live."

As Mori muttered those words, he felt like he had said something similar to someone at one point in his life.

"I live for you…"

Honey sniffled a little and shifted in Mori's arms. "You promise?"

Mori smiled at the rabbit in his arms, sitting back in a chair that was in the room as he softly began to sing to the rabbit.

"_Nani mo iwazu ni sugo soba ni iru yo_

_Donna toki mi_

_Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo_

_Kiiteru kara_

_Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete_

_Shimau no nara_

_Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo_

_Dakishimeru kara_

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima_

_Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa_

_Anata o mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to_

_Shitta toki wa_

_Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete_

_Todoketai kara_

_Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase_

_Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Anata o mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba de hohoendete_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo"_

Mori hadn't intended the song to put the rabbit to sleep but he realized that he had done so as he looked down at Honey. He smiled once again before he moved over to the bed and went to lay him down, brushing some hair from his face. It was a lullaby he had created when he was in middle school for someone who was afraid of the dark at the time, and he had also sung it to Satoshi on rare occasions.

After watching the rabbit for a bit to make sure he wouldn't awaken he left the room, leaving the door cracked so he would be able to listen for Honey.

"You sing beautifully," Kyoya offered when Mori turned and faced him, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Can I ask you a couple things?" Mori asked as Kyoya walked past him to go downstairs.

"What's on your mind?"

"How come I get the feeling I've known you for a lot longer than college? And not only you…but Tamaki and Haruhi?"

Kyoya arched a brow at Mori's question before he shrugged.

"That would be because you have. You've known us all since high school actually. You've even know the twins since they were in middle school."

Mori blinked at this information, his brow furrowing a little before he looked at Kyoya, opening his mouth to ask another question, but the glasses-wearing man was not finished.

"You blocked off a lot of things after a traumatic incident in your life. A sort of defense mechanism if you will. No one blames you for it," Kyoya interrupted before he turned to Mori.

Mori was getting a bit of a headache as he remembered some things. He remembered a girl breaking a very expensive vase and joining a club he was in, a host club. He remembered a lot of girls, a red headed thug, making a movie. There was lots of cake too and a stuffed pink rabbit.

"But…Tamaki and the twins haven't always been pets have they?"

At this question Kyoya couldn't help but sigh.

"I'll explain what happened to Tamaki, but it'd be better if you asked Haruhi about the twins." Kyoya gestured for Mori to follow him into the living room, Mori moving to sit on the couch while Kyoya took the recliner.

"Around two years ago, Tamaki fell ill. I was in America at the time, and he constantly called me to tell me what was going on in his life. He was diagnosed with the same illness as his mother, and he was dying. It had started out with coughing at first and got to the point where he couldn't even stand up without having trouble breathing. It's hard to watch someone you love die but he was ready to. He told me not to miss him too much and to make sure the family stayed together." Kyoya rubbed his eyes; Mori figured the younger man could still see the dying face of his beloved.

"I took it upon myself to cure him. I wasn't going to let him die even if it meant spending my fortune. I didn't care. I would've gladly gone bankrupt to save him. After the operation, his grandmother rejected him and I've cared for him since then. He gets regular checkups and as soon as the old crone dies Tamaki can see his family again."

Mori was about to say something else but the door suddenly opened and the group walked in. Hikaru was in a wheel chair while Kaoru pushed it, only bandages about his throat. Haruhi looked genuinely worn out. Tamaki of course was full of energy, though it was quickly dwindling away.

"And there you have it," Kyoya said before he stood and went to greet the group, kissing Tamaki's forehead. Tamaki yawned softly and rubbed at an eye.

"Go show the twins and Haruhi where they can sleep and then go to bed, alright?"

Tamaki nodded before gesturing for the three to follow him, the group retreating down the hall.

"There's still a lot you don't know, Mori-sempai. Unfortunately, the rest you need to uncover for yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After reading reviews and my last chapter, I decided I needed to update for the holidays. My laptop is completely busted now and I just haven't felt any inspiration. Trust me, I have this entire story played out in my head but I just haven't applied it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and BTW the cameo was Shiro, the little bratty kid. I believe I made him a mouse...or a puppy. XD And also did anyone else notice I typed Chapter Right last time instead of Eight? XD I did, too lazy to change it though.  
**

**Summary: ****Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, KyoTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Nine**

What Kyoya had revealed to Mori had been surprising to say the least. He had known them all since High school? It was difficult to imagine but every time he focused on those years he remembered something a little different. He could remember cosplay, odd adventures, Haruhi's father, an Olympic competition. It was all rather strange, really.

Mori also remembered constantly catering to someone. That same person he had always been with and never wanted to leave. Every time he tried to remember who that was though..._The world suddenly began to spin out of control and desperately he tried to hold on while a panicked voice was yelling beside him. Then silence...white...red...black..._

The male had begun hitting his temple to try and get the images out before a small hand gripped his wrist gently.

"Takashi, why are you hitting yourself?" Honey asked gently, tilting his head as he looked up at him with one ear folding slightly while the other was alert to the environment around him.

"Sorry Honey I was just...having a strange dream," Mori muttered, glancing off to the side.

"Does Takashi need a nap?" Honey asked as he blinked a bit in confusion.

"No. Go play Honey."

"Okay!" Honey said, more than happy to oblige him as he bounded off to where the twins were and tackling Hikaru.

Mori smiled a bit as he watch Kaoru tackle Honey off and playfully gnaw on one of the rabbit's ears. Haruhi hadn't wanted to tax Kyoya for too long and so she had called to the twin's father and received permission to bring them home. Mori felt obliged to accompany them to make sure they settled in and were healing properly.

Kyoya's house was modern, but the twin's family home seemed a bit more renaissance, at least on the outside. The home was beautiful and had a large garden that Honey loved running around in. He was always bounding through the bushes and rolling in the dirt and sometimes even tried digging. Mori figured it was his rabbit instincts, but then again Honey was so energetic it could just be him.

Haruhi's sigh announced her presence as she sagged into the patio chair beside him, closing her eyes.

"Talk to your dad?"

"You can tell?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at him then to their pets.

"I sometimes wonder if he still sees me as a six year old daughter that he needs to protect."

"He only acts like that because he loves you," Mori stated, his eyes trailing to see Honey bounding away from the twins with Kaoru quickly bounding after him.

"Yeah, I know." A smile cracked over her lips and he could only wonder what was going on in her mind.

"If it's really such a big deal, I could look for a new apartment and have us out before their mother gets home," Mori said, drinking from a bottle of water he had been allowing to condensate on the table.

"No. I've been thinking lately that their mother needs to accept her children back finally. Besides, I don't want us to have to bother you anymore."

"You don't bother me," Mori stated, watching the girl before their eyes met. There was a long moment of silence before they both looked away.

"Thanks for the offer anyway, Mori-senpai, but I think everything will be fine."

There was a long silence between them, the breeze rustling the trees around them.

"Haruhi, could you tell me what happened to the twins?"

Another long silence passed and he felt the need to look over to her. Her hair hid her eyes from him but he knew what was going on.

"You can probably tell that the twin's are closer than they should be. They've been like that since High school. They always played off that their love was just a ruse, but right after you an- you graduated, they came out to me and told me the whole truth. They really did love each other and I felt bad for them. They could never be together, not really anyway. So Hikaru asked me to pretend and be his girlfriend so people wouldn't suspect anything. I told him it was a silly idea considering I was dressed up like a boy to finish paying off my debt. So I pretended to be his boyfriend instead."

She paused for a moment, rubbing her temples.

"We held hands, hugged, and even pecked each other in public, but Hikaru decided to take it a step further. He let fly one little rumor and everything exploded in our faces. Everyone began to talk about us and eventually Kaoru got wind of the rumor. Kaoru knew of our charade and had even suggested that we act like a couple in public but he reacted to the rumor. He confronted me and Hikaru and I don't know what possessed him, but Hikaru egged Kaoru on. He told him that we had done things while Kaoru was sleeping in the other room. Then everything went out of control. Suddenly Kaoru was on top of Hikaru, beating him senseless before I finally managed to pull him off. There was so much yelling and pushing and fighting."

"And then I pushed him right off that balcony," Hikaru suddenly piped up, making both Haruhi and Mori's attention snap to the end of the table. The older twin was standing there, looking up at the balcony in question.

"It was an accident. I just...pushed him to hard and over the railing he went."

There was another long silence as Mori resisted the urge to look in the direction of the balcony and instead to see what Kaoru and Honey were doing, only to find that they had disappeared into the bushes.

"There was a lot of legal trouble and my parent's somehow got me out of it...but Kaoru..."

"Hikaru couldn't watch his brother go through that kind of life changing operation alone and so he said he would do it too. They almost didn't let him, but he threatened to kill himself if they didn't," Haruhi muttered softly, watching Hikaru zone out on the balcony.

"And now my mom can't stand either of us. Her cat-like son and the son who murdered him."

The silence was deafening and it made Mori panic a little. He saw white...red...black.

"We're happier now though...we can stay together...no matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Got a Beta Reader, thank you all for offering. Wanted to thank ****Shorty Carter for going back and correcting all my mi****stake****s!**  


**Summary: ****Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, KyoTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Haruhi had made up her mind. She was going to live in her own apartment with the twins and make their mother get reacquainted with them. Mori had no idea what brought on this sudden drive to bring the twins closer to their parents, but it was an admirable goal and he wasn't going to get in the way of it. That left him with himself and Honey, which brought about another question.

What was he going to do now?

Mori could find another apartment for just him and Honey. It wouldn't be hard, and would be less expensive, but he didn't much like the idea of leaving Honey alone all day. Especially after how the bunny reacted when he thought he'd been left alone. No, leaving Honey alone was NOT an option. However, maybe he COULD get an apartment for just the two of them and do what Kyoya did most days by bringing the rabbit to school.

"No...that won't work. Tamaki at least knows when he needs to stay quiet and sit still. Honey is too energetic to endure long lectures," Mori muttered to himself with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he waited for Haruhi and Honey to come back with lunch for the five of them.

"You could hire a babysitter," Kaoru suggested, shifting in the chair nearby so that his knees were to his chest and his toes hung off of the edge.

"Not comfortable leaving him with a stranger. Not even really comfortable having strangers in my space...touching and using my stuff," Mori muttered, the idea of it making him scowl.

"You could bring him over before you went to school. We don't mind keeping him company," Hikaru piped up from where he was lounging on the edge of the patio.

"I'd have to ask Haruhi," Mori said with a small shrug, closing his eyes then.

"What are you going to do until you find an apartment, Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked, his head tilting back as he watched the white clouds over head, his tail swaying in contentment.

"It won't take too long to find a new apartment, but I suppose I'll stay with my family until everything's settled." Mori shrugged then, tilting his head until a loud crack sounded which made both of the twins cringe.

"The Morinozuka Estate? But I thought you didn't like it there," Kaoru asked, suddenly seeming a bit stressed.

Mori opened his eyes to see the cat's golden brown eyes looking at him with a bit of concern. He had no idea why the younger twin was suddenly so concerned with him going home, but it did make him realize how long it had been since he had been to his parent's home. The traditional Japanese mansion had always been a place of comfort for him in the past, a place where he could practice Kendo in the gardens out back. The silence there had always been serene, never disturbing. The last time he had been home was a few years back when he hadn't been in the best of health. He had had chills constantly and hadn't been able to keep food down. He also hadn't been able to stand the company of others. He had eventually blown up at Satoshi and left.

Of course, since then he had apologized to his younger brother, but he had always been hesitant to go home. For what reason? Well, he really had no idea. Every time he had driven over to see how his parent's were he would stop outside for a few moments before driving off and not looking back. His parent's seemed to understand what was wrong with him, but didn't feel it necessary to include him on the information.

"I'm sure I can deal with living there for a few days. Besides, mom has yet to met Honey. She'll gush over him." He began fishing into his pocket while the twin's shot each other nervous glances that they thought went unnoticed. With a quick touch to the screen, his phone began to ring and he leaned back.

"Hey bro!" Satoshi's voice rang happily on the other end, making the more stoic older brother grin.

"Satoshi. How's school going?" Mori asked, not in any rush to get to the topic he had called for. It had been a month since he had treated his younger brother to a meal so the two could catch up, and he wanted to know if anything had changed.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. Finally managed to get that girl to understand I wasn't interested in her. I think I hurt her feelings...but she's been really nice and makes me lunch almost every day." There was a long pause before he continued. "Heh, I think Chika's jealous."

Mori rolled his eyes as he imagined his younger cousin, pouting from the sidelines and then commenting on how stupid he thought the whole thing was. Satoshi would then hit him for being rude...Chika would cry...

Mori chuckled a little to himself and Satoshi gasped.

"Oh no bro! You laughed! Now all the girl's will see you as a big giant teddy bear! Quick! Go back to being stoic! Hurry! HURRY!" Satoshi said, sounding almost genuine.

"I'm at the twin's house." Mori commented, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh. Tell them I said hi!"

Mori glanced up at the two cats whose ears had perked. They gave a small wave to the phone as if Satoshi could see them.

"They say hi back. Look, I actually need your help with something. Due to certain circumstances I need to find a new apartment. I'm going to be staying at home for a few days so I need you to come and help me pack, alright?"

There was a long silence which Mori hadn't really expected before an uncomfortable shift of clothing disrupted it.

"Um, sure. When do you need the help?"

"Tomorrow would be best. I'll come by and pick you up."

"Nah, you don't need to. Me and Chika are going to be on that side of town tomorrow anyway, so we'll just walk," Satoshi said as the sound of a pen scribbling on paper barely reached Mori's ears.

"Should've figured you'd bring Chika along."

"WHAT? Is it so bad that I attend him or something? Geez you used to do it, too," Satoshi said with a small huff.

The silence Mori answered with must've triggered something to Satoshi.

"Ahhh look. I gotta go...do homework and stuff. I'll see ya tomorrow okay? Don't go laughing anymore or the girls will have a fangasm. Ciao!"

As the line went dead, Mori pulled away and blinked slightly at the phone. He didn't remember being an attendant to the Haninozuka line...but then again...

_A small hand took his own and their fingers entwined. A perfect fit. "I'll be here for you. Always."_

**(Guys, I am so sorry for the short chapters and stuff but it's getting to the point where if I add more, it'll be too long of a chapter. Besides, I like my cliffhangers. Durr Dee Durr. Anyway, for those of you who don't read the manga, Satoshi is Takashi's younger brother. They look almost identical except Satoshi is shorter than his brother. Satoshi is also much more talkative and outgoing. He's very dedicated to being a Morinozuka and attends to Yasuchika. And that's all I'm saying. Go look him up. I love him. XD Oh, and if you didn't look at the Author's Notes above. Please do so now! Thank you!)**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Geezus. I'm soooo sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. This year has just sucked so much ass and I've felt creatively dead. I haven't been rping, acting, writing...ANYTHING that can be qualified as creative! I was just reading over a few of my stories that I really enjoyed and felt like finishing and decided I would sit myself down and FORCE myself to write more. And of course this is the first thing I worked on. I really should force myself more as this was just...too easy. Anyway, I'm just going to stop caring if my chapters are short are not. Also, we're getting close to the end. Hope you're prepared. Love you all and Happy Holidays.**

**Summary: ****Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, KyoTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

When Mori left for his apartment the next morning, the twins had desperately wanted the older man to leave Honey with them. He wasn't sure why at the time, but he had taken the little rabbit with him anyway and now that they were at the apartment and Honey tensed upon seeing the wreckage he knew he should have left the rabbit with them.

"Honey, why don't you sit down and watch some tv? I'm going to start gathering things."

Honey looked up at Mori, worry in his eyes as if the other would be in danger here. Mori couldn't help the small smile that cracked on his features at the concerned look before he then knealt down to the smaller male and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. The bad man isn't here, he'll never touch you again," Mori muttered as he then ruffled the rabbit's hair and walked towards his bedroom.

"I'm...not worried about me..."

Mori got to work right away on packing everything. Most of his room was still intact beside the mirror that was shattered on the far side and a few holes in the dry wall. As he thought about just how much he would be packing, he thought perhaps he should've enlisted more help but he was effecient and could get things done rather quickly if left to himself.

He sorted nearly everything; which things were his, which things were the twins, which things belong to Haruhi. He would be taking them too, but only to deliver them to Haruhi and the twins. They didn't need to come back here and deal with this mess. He almost felt guilty for making Honey come back with him...but he didn't want to let the rabbit out of his sight.

Speaking of Honey, the rabbit was being terribly scarce. Mori couldn't hear the tv on and he saw not hide nor hair of the rabbit as he worked further in the apartment. He was tempted to check on him and make sure he was alright, but his brother and cousin would be here soon to help him and he wanted to get as much done as he could before they arrive. After all, they were still use to the rich life style.

"What is this?"

Mori blinked softly as the small voice drew his attention from packing his bedding and he glanced over his shoulder to see a large pile of things outside his closet. Apparently, the rabbit had been 'helping' him the whole time. The blonde boy however was sitting on top of the pile, holding onto a small pink rabbit. He had seen that pink rabbit before... It always ate sweets and drank tea with him back in the club!

"That's um..."

"Usa-chan?"

Mori blinked softly at the rabbit's guess and walked over, looking down at it's face. It's yarn mouth was fraying a tad but the happiness still shone in it's face. He then looked to Honey who was also smiling, a very nostalgic smile as if he had just come across something that had once made him very happy.

"Yes...I think that was his name."

The taller male offered a smile of his own to the small boy, making the chocolate colored eyes look up at him.

"I...I like Usa-chan. Why is he in the closet?"

At the question, the man stood up straight and looked down at both living and stuffed rabbit. _Briefly he wasn't in the room anymore. He was back at his mother's house, watching himself pack away his things so he could move out. His ghost looked as stoic as ever, but knowing himself well he could tell that he was having inner turmoil. Everything around him reminded him of something he wanted to forget...made him contemplate things he wouldn't contemplate otherwise._

_He was packing his bedding, working mechanically as he packed blanket and pillows. Then his hand grabbed something plush and it snapped him out of his daze, making him look down into black button eyes. The shimmered up at him and the yarn smile tried desperately to cheer him up, but he stared down at it and unable to help himself...he began to weep. It was broken and filled with the sadness that comes only from losing one's self. He sat there with the rabbit for what felt like hours, clutching it close before Haruhi came in to check on him. She frowned softly, seeing the state he was in and only snapped him out of it when she carefully took the rabbit out of his hands._

_'Do you want to bring this with you Mori-sempai?'_

_Mori looked up at her from his sitting position before he shook his head, wiping his face then and standing. He dismissed himself then, wanting to be as far as he could be from the rabbit. He didn't know why it hurt him so much...but he didn't care to find out._

"Haruhi..."

Honey paused in his talking to the small rabbit; having lost interest in why it was there long ago and entertaining himself in the silence.

"Haru-chan?"

Mori stared down at them both and he shook his head softly. There was a small throbbing in his chest from the memory but the rabbit didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Do you want to keep Usa-chan?"

"Can I?"

Mori nodded as the rabbit's eyes shimmered with hope, unable to deny the smaller boy anything he wanted. After all the rabbit looked right with Honey, as if it were made for him. As he watched the boy happily cheer and cuddle the rabbit, he heard the front door open followed by his little brother's voice.

"Yo bro! Are you here?"

"Satoshi, back here!"

"Takashi, who is that?"

Mori looked to the smaller boy and smiled, patting his head between his upright rabbit ears.

"There's no need to worry Honey."

Satoshi came in with his arms in the air as he yawned and stretched, then tilting his head to each side. Behind him was his constant companion Yasuchika. He was Mori's second cousin but he really didn't talk to the boy much. Satoshi was his only source of information on the Haninozuka boy.

"Sorry we're late bro. The match went on a little longer than we thought."

"Don't worry about it. How did you do?"

Mori waited for a response as he was picking up the mess Honey had made, only it didn't come. He paused in his work to turn and see both of the younger boys staring at the rabbit, the smaller boy now standing and holding onto Usa-chan as he locked eyes with Yasuchika.

"Is...is that...Honey-sempai?"

"Sato-chan...Chika-chan..."

The taller male stared a bit in confusion at the small interaction. He had never told Honey about Yasuchika or Satoshi and vice versa so how did they know each other. Yasuchika stepped past Satoshi then, dropping his bag carelessly to the ground. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to ignite with the flame of ambition as they stared into Honey's own eyes of the same color. They looked so similar...

"If you're really Mitsukuni...you know what we have to do."

The smaller blonde stared at the younger boy before he closed his eyes and nodded. He set Usa-cha aside carefully then turned to face Yasuchika once more. His own chocolate eyes had changed, no longer filled with naive innocence but a concentrated need to prove himself.

Yasuchika wasted not another moment as he then jumped into the air, lunging for the blonde.

"Prepare to fall Mitsukuni!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey look! I updated...and it didn't take me a year! Wewt! Anyway, I've been rping Honey lately on this website and when I woke up this morning I knew I just had to write more to this story. I'm kind of having trouble realizing it's 2012 and to think I started writing this in 2008...my bad... Anyway hope you continue to enjoy this!**

**Summary: ****Mori is finally beginning to understand what the deal is with these humanoid pets, and it's all thanks to an adorable little stray who weasels into his heart.**

**Pairings: MoriHon, HikaKao, KyoTama**

**Warnings: Contains some Language, OOC-Ness and Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Which means this story contains MALEXMALE Don't like it? Then go away. o-o**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it.**

**Project: Fluffbutt  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

_"What's going on?"_

__Yasuchicka growled from his crouched position after being sent flying back by Honey. However he didn't allow this to deter him much as he jumped up and threw _shuriken_ of all things at the blonde.

"What's going on?"

Honey flipped backwards a few times avoiding each one of the shuriken before his back hit the wall. However he seemed to quickly recover and he pushed off of the wall, launching himself at Yasuchika.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

Mori couldn't let this go on any longer. The two were bound to hurt each other or themselves and he'd be damned if anymore harm came to Honey. The taller man stepped between the two fighting boys with the intention of stopping them; if he succeeded or not he wasn't really sure as the kick that had been intended for Yasuchicka connected with him and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Takashi are you okay? Tak-"

All he could hear was buzzing as his consciousness slipped in and out of focus. Then suddenly an entirely different scene was playing before him.

_Yasuchicka seemed to fly in to attack the blonde who was sitting rather contently on his shoulders. However Honey launched himself off of Mori in time and knowing the attack was going to come, he tilted his head aside to avoid getting kicked._

_"Mori-sempai what are you doing? Stop them!"_

_Mori blinked down at the girl host, wondering why she expected him to stop them. After all, it was a rule that this battle be carried out. He turned to watch the battle now as Renge began her 'Play by play' and he wasn't at all surprised when the other Host Club members came to see what was going on._

_The scene changed and the Host Club was gather on a windy hill. Once again, Yasuchicka and Honey were facing off but this seemed like an entirely different battle. There was something on the line here, not just the usual 'elder sibling teaching younger sibling' battle. Even so, Yasuchika was doing all of the previous moves Honey had used in the last match._

_"Mitsukuni's already planned how this entire fight will pan out. Yasuchicka will attack with his shuriken any moment now."_

_And just as he predicted, Yasuchicka launched himself into the air and threw his shuriken much to everyone's surprise. However Honey blocked the shuriken with his baton easily. He'd been watching them for so long now and with every battle he noticed more and more that Chicka learned from Honey and of course Honey was always trying to help his brother learn._

_"There's no need to worry about the outcome of this match. I can already tell you that Mitsukuni is planning to throw the fight and let Yasuchicka beat him. Trust me...I know everything there is to know about him."_

_However, just seconds after the taller teen had said that Honey defeated his younger sibling, not holding back in the least. It wounded Mori only because he had been so confident that no one knew Honey better than him and now...well it almost felt like he didn't know him at all. He was a horrible attendant, to think that Honey would choose family over cake..._

"Takashi, please be okay..."

Onyx cracked open to meet concerned chocolate and Honey smiled down at the taller man, hugging him close then.

"Takashi, you're okay! Sato-chan! Takashi is awake!"

Mori stared a bit at Honey in surprise, seeming to come to a realization. He'd known Honey long before he had actually met him...he had once meant the world to him...but why did he forget? Why?

"Mit...sukuni?"

Honey blinked, looking down at Takashi with a bit of a surprised look in his eyes. That name...he had calmed the rabbit down with that name before and he hadn't realized it! And Yasuchicka also had referred to Honey by that name. It seemed like this time though, Honey was actually hearing the name for the first time.

"Taka...shi?"

"Yo bro! Are you okay? You gave Honey-sempai a bit of a scare you know!"

Mori looked up at his younger brother than, sitting up and rubbing the spot where Honey had kicked him. It was somewhat tender but he didn't care. He stood then and loomed slightly over Satoshi, the action itself seeming to surprise the younger Morinozuka.

"How do you know Mitsukuni?"

"I...what?"

"How do you and Yasuchicka know Mitsukuni?"

The air seemed tense and quiet for a moment, Satoshi not sure how to deal with his brother. This seemed so familiar in Mori's mind and not wanting to scare his brother off again he stepped back.

"He's my brother Mori-sempai...and your cousin,"

Onyx hues found their way to where Chicka was standing, tucking away what looked like his broken glasses. He also looked a little more mussed up then when he had gotten in the way of the match. It made him wonder if they had continued even after he was knocked out.

"Granted...we thought he was dead until just a few minutes ago."

Honey...dead?

"Mitsukuni...where have you been all this time...? Mother's made herself sick with grief over you..."

Honey stood from his kneeling position that he hadn't quite gotten out of then and stepped forward. Mori evaluated him then. The innocent naivety that had defined Honey up to this point were gone. Now he was looking at someone who looked exhausted from whatever life had put him through. Had reminding the rabbit of his name reduced him to this?

"I...I don't know Chicka-chan...I really don't know..."

That was it. He had to know what had happened. Why was Honey like this? Why had he been gone for so long? Why was he part rabbit? From what he figured, hybrids had to have been in a critical condition in order to undergo the procedure. Grabbing his coat, he walked past the three of them and towards the front door.

"Wait bro, where are you going?"

"Satoshi, stay here with Mitsukuni," And before anyone had a chance to object, he slammed the door shut behind him. It was time to get some answers.


End file.
